


认知重校

by cindyfxx



Series: 还魂系列 [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 洗脑, 精神控制, 精神控制后遗症&恢复
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-06 02:28:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4204551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cindyfxx/pseuds/cindyfxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>（实验）对象需要全面重编程。【注释1】</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stele3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stele3/gifts).
  * A translation of [Cognitive Recalibration](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4139958) by [stele3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stele3/pseuds/stele3). 



> 作者备注：这篇同人主要讲的是九头蛇对巴基的洗脑，和他在复仇者监护下的反洗脑故事。这是一篇《还魂》的直接前篇/续集。请注意，（文内）的心理学内容统统都是编造的。我是在即兴发挥。  
>  如果你所寻找的是一篇以史蒂夫/巴基为中心的甜文，这篇文可不是。  
>  感谢Krait的校对。
> 
> [《还魂》正文（戳）](http://binggunhui.com/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=12&extra=page%3D1)

 

 

加比第一次见到巴基·巴恩斯的时候，他正坐在史塔克大厦内一间空屋子的地板上，听着美国队长（既史蒂文·罗杰斯队长）轻声说话。他的表情紧绷。棉质T恤的左袖是空的。

就起始点来说，这样十分不错。通常，他们叫她来处理的病例都包含着五点束带和尖叫。

罗杰斯队长就坐在他身边。他们姿势彼此一致。加比好奇是谁先坐下，又是谁跟着坐下的。但不向史塔克先生要求监控录像，她是无法确定的。当然还有其他寻找讯息的方式。

她迈步走进房间，停在那里。双手保持在身侧，双掌微微朝向他们。“哈喽。我是加布里埃尔·吉本。”

他们当然知道。她短暂接触过希尔小姐和史塔克先生，他告诉她所有人都已被告知。一切都井然有序，文明有礼。私下里，她都要笑出来了。

她没笑。相反，她捕捉到罗杰斯队长的余光，微微后退一步，以自己胯骨的倾斜指示他该去的地方。“队长，如果您愿意。”

他走了，极不情愿，又停下对坐在地板上的男人低声说话。她无法捕捉只字片语，但她也不需要：队长的肢体语言告诉了她她所需要知道的一切。他就是保卫者，是守护人。

 他就是那道她要成功完成任务就必须斩断的救生索。

等他随手关上了门，加比开始在手包里翻找。巴基·巴恩斯（的眼睛）追踪着她手里的物品，看着她展开，快速转动塑料支撑杆，是一块跪垫，和一个吊床变成的坐凳。靠近他，她将凳子放在几步之外，脱下鞋，收起双腿，安坐进吊床里。

巴基·巴恩斯看着，一动不动。他所做的眼神接触十分短暂。很好。

深吸一口气，加比说道：“我知道你从前听人这么说过，但是我还是想这样说来开始这场谈话

 

                                                                                                                        我永远不会对你撒谎。”马尔蒂歪头看着跪在她面前的美国人咳出一声笑。那声音听起来是堵塞充血的。他们说他在他那伟大的火车坠落中刺穿了一个肺。“你不相信我？”

美国人闭紧嘴唇。他在哆嗦，不是因为冷就是因为残存的精神打击。今天早晨取下了绷带，他看见了那段血肉残肢，那是他仅剩的左臂。它将需用动手术，可能还要切下去更多。医生们想等到他的肺好一点。科学家们却已经不耐烦了。不论是什么让这个美国人九死一生，他们都想知道它到底是怎么回事。

 马尔蒂是折中方案。他的肉体痊愈时，她来摧毁他的精神。

“詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯中士，”他们两人之间沉默了几分钟后美国人说道：“3-2-5……7……”

他的声音弱下去。眉头皱起来。双眼来回快速移动，在寻找。

“你是记忆有困难了吗？”马尔蒂问。

他的视线抬起来，对上她的，充满了无法掩饰的恐惧。

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【注释1】重编程（re-programming）已分化细胞的核基因组恢复其分化前的功能状态。[遗传学定义]
> 
> 【注释2】马尔蒂•冯•德尔•布雷特博士：《还魂》正文中在德国别墅里给巴基洗脑的那个德国女心理学家。
> 
> [《还魂》正文（戳）](http://binggunhui.com/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=12&extra=page%3D1)


	2. Chapter 2

消除巴基洗脑影响的前两天过得很快，相安无事。等加比回到自己的套房——面南朝向公园——史塔克先生的人工智能礼貌地通知她，史塔克先生在楼上安排了晚饭，她已被邀请。

通常，加比是不与研究对象有私人上的接触的——因为罗杰斯队长必定出席了——但这栋大厦的冠名拥有者兼这个资本主义社会最富有的人之一？不。她可没那么傻。

她挑了一条及膝黑裙，配一件长袖、安妮女王式领口淡绿色衬衫。薄施脂粉：遮瑕膏、裸色唇膏、上眼皮画黑色眼线末尾带一丁点上挑。比专业形象略微散漫一点，像一个摘掉王冠度周末的女王。

当被询问时，人工智能报告电梯两分钟后到达。加比等着，直到十三分钟后才步入电梯。

等她到达时，基本已经寒暄完毕，饭菜也已经差不多盛进了他们的盘子里。非常好。出席的有：史塔克先生、罗杰斯队长、娜塔莎、克林特、罗迪上校，还有班纳博士。

“吉本小姐，原来你在这里啊。”史塔克先生说道。对于敬语里的错误，加比磨了磨牙，但未置一词，只是走向餐桌上唯一空着的位置。罗杰斯队长——在她走进房间时曾微微起身——坐回椅子里，目不转睛地看着她。“还以为你不来了呢。”

“很抱歉。”加比假意道。“今天是漫长的一天。”

让人以为的是，他们等着她在腿上铺好餐巾，吃了她那份晚餐后才开始问问题。对此，她默默谢谢他们；今天是漫长的一天，脆片烤蟹肉真是美味极了。

“那么，”终于，史塔克先生问道。“‘满洲候选人’的事情进展如何？”

视野内，加比看见罗杰斯队长放下叉子——但他看着史塔克先生，没看她。离间这两人会非常容易：简单到比如胜利式卷发或是关于贾斯丁·比伯的笑话就能让他俩对立起来。此刻，她只是抬起头，对着史塔克先生微微一笑。“正在进行中。您没收到我的图表吗？”

“收到了。”史塔克先生说道。“但没看。”

罗杰斯队长的叉子当地一声磕在了盘子上。十分容易。“您偏爱口头汇报？”加比问道。

“我偏爱一切令他听起来像个人的东西。”史塔克先生说道，利落地跳出了她的离间，诅咒他。罗杰斯队长宽到荒谬的肩膀松弛了下来，人转向她。

“如果在我的医生证明中我听起来太过临床化，请原谅。我必须与病人保持一定距离。”加比抿了一口杯子里的红酒——美妙的欧伟妮——然后让他们等着。“但，我可以向你保证，鉴于他环境和他自愿意志的稳定性，我认为巴基将会在一个月内完全消除洗脑影响。”

“一个月？”罗杰斯队长问道。

“真是了不起。”娜塔莎评价道。

加比停下叉子叉食物的动作，转动一道挑起的眉。“是，我猜是的。”

娜塔莎并没跟进，而是假装抿了一口自己的酒杯。加比进入房间时她就停止了进食。浪费食物很可耻。

“你认为他会——我是说，他会好吗？”罗杰斯队长问道。

“他将会摆脱任何由九头蛇植入的认知分裂和相应的行为矫正。另外，”她摊开手，“他将会需要延伸的心理治疗，可能终其一生。说白了吧，我只能重编程这匹马，队长——我没法逼它喝水。”

“重编程？！我以为最终目的是移除所有程序。”

“如果你想他变成植物人的话。所有的反洗脑都是重编程，队长。每个人类都是被训练过的——最先是由我们的父母和同辈，然后是由我们的政治与宗教领袖。”

一手拿起餐巾，他推开椅子，起身。罗杰斯队长立刻也这么做，只是不怎么流畅，随后加比比划了一下他们。“刺激与反应。你为一名女士起身，因为不这么做，根据你的训练，会让你觉得失礼，而你一直被教导对一名女士失礼是错误的。这是一种根深蒂固的反应，是某种我猜你大概想都没想过的事。”她迅速环视了整桌和坐着的观察者们。“当然了，训练总是在不断改变。”

当她隔着桌子再次遇见他的视线时，罗杰斯队长的眉毛紧皱在一起。他双眼的蔚蓝真的很引人注目，特别再加上他的其它色彩。难怪巴基如此痴迷于他。加比重新坐下，令他坐回了座椅里。“巴基一直被训练相信许多事都是错误的，而对他不服从的惩罚要比社会排斥糟糕得多的多。（那种）行为条件反射十分惊人，深入而复杂。我怀疑我们真正所面对的是多级条件反射训练，发生在他被俘期的各个转点上——很可能是在他从九头蛇俄国分支被转手到，呃……到神盾局分支的时候。”

痛苦的表情像海浪一样涌现在多张脸上。只有班纳博士设法避免了自我谴责，可以理解，鉴于他并未牵扯进最近的这场惨败内。“您认为他们——请原谅，我对您的学科分支知之甚少，博士。据我所理解，您是在说他们反复给他洗脑了多次？而这些不同的教导体系都……共存在他的思想里？”

加比几乎不用对他露出赞同的假笑了。这里有个男人知道该怎么对女性同僚说话。“本质上，是的。从任务简介看，显示出在俄国九头蛇关押其间，他一直处于较为松弛的控制下，通常被派去执行为其他人的自杀式任务。实际上，他们真的会把他丢进某个屎地方，然后等到他自己挣扎反抗出来再用音频暗示制服他。跟一只放出去又抓回来训练的野狗差不多。”

“在神盾局的，但是……他还是曾有过一只遏制小队的，是的，但是他往往是被派去执行单独任务，其复杂程度要远远超过俄国人对他的要求。他甚至有报销账户。一只完全不同的行为模式。”

“那为什么在法国的那个音频暗示奏效了？为什么那些灌输模式没有擦除掉第一个？”

“这成了最重要的那个问题。我的猜测是：没有任何一次尝试是彻底成功的。记忆擦除给了他们一块空白画板——如新生儿一样易受到影响。从那里开始，就会很容易，通过奖惩，控制他的信念体系，还有他的行为，但是这意味着每一次执行任务都是一场与时间的比赛。他的神经再生令人印象深刻，只要给予正确的刺激，他就有能力在三天的时间内恢复全部记忆。并非说，”她补充道，故作同情地对罗杰斯队长微笑着，“这就是件好事。七十年的关押与折磨至少应该用咖啡勺来丈量，不是吗？”

“所以您认为他们有其他方法控制他，”班纳博士轻声指出，显然是在为罗杰斯队长无声却明显的感情悲痛转移注意力。班纳博士是一个才华横溢又礼貌得体的男人——一个少见的综合体——但作为医生他没做到与自己的研究对象保持距离。而他们就是他的研究对象：加比不用看任何报表就知道班纳博士深入研究过这个房间里的大多数人。

“自然。我也不会幻想那些方法会比他的其他回忆好多少。通常神盾局更感兴趣的是废除危险分子而不是制造出一个能够独立运行的个体。涉及暴力主题时，他们通常被允许更多的灵活性。”罗杰斯队长的面部一阵痉挛，但他没有动摇自己对她的紧张研究。“但不论如何，我都怀疑那些方法此刻会对巴基奏效……已经没什么是九头蛇没对他做过的了。信念体系总是能被改变，但是我的挑战将会是去更改他的条件反射，且不使用……同级别的暴力。”

“您听上去对此十分，呃，热衷，医生。”

“我向来享受挑战。”

“把他当成人谈论有那么难吗？”史塔克打断道。

在这样的情况下，怒火无济于事。加比将其连根斩断，说道：“您需要原谅我这么说，我的确——过度临床化了。这是有反社会人格障碍个体的共性。”

桌子对面，班纳博士往前坐了坐。“你有ASPD？如果您不介意我问一句，是什么，呃，是哪个亚型。”

她并不介意。她早就等着他或是史塔克最终来分析她呢；现在发生反而更好，在一个她能控制的程度上。加比靠在椅子上，像吸引一条哈巴狗一样引过他们的注意力。“碰巧，是自恋型，博士。是在我十七岁时被诊断出来的。”

“哦，你是个反社会者。”史塔克先生说道。“真是太好了。”

加比想象着叉一把刀在史塔克先生的颈动脉和气管之间。让他来选择切断哪一条。

她对他温和一笑。“在此案例中，还是有点用处的。容我提醒您，史塔克先生，是你雇佣了我。我是受雇于您来到这里的。”

“只是因为寇森的名单上的六个名字，弗瑞名单上的三个名字，你都排在第一位。为什么？”

加比用手指点点高脚酒杯的杯脚。“因为娜塔莎·罗曼诺夫不是九头蛇。”

冗长的停顿之后，娜塔莎站起身，一句话都没说就离开了房间。

意外地，克林特坐着没动，没有跟着她离开。加比看向他时，他耸耸肩。“我也不是九头蛇。以防有人好奇。”

她嘲弄道。“你曾是一个重塑品。那个外星人只得到了你不到一周，你已经作为克林特·巴顿生活了三十二年。她，”加比指指娜塔莎的空位子，“是彻底摧毁后重建。”

“您指的是什么，摧毁？”罗杰斯队长紧绷道。

加比从膝上拿开餐巾，放在盘子边，将自己餐具摆在右手上方。“他们编程了她，用一段她根本没有的人生的虚假记忆，为了确保她的忠诚。她曾是一名芭蕾舞演员，她有个丈夫，她的父母爱她……都是假的。”

“她知道的。”克林特挑战道。“她一直都知道是假的。”

“是。但她还是接受了。每个人的精神都有一个崩溃点，越过了这个点，就会产生出一个更可能撑过目前处境的伪装人格。娜塔莎撑过了红房子是因为他能够彻底接受他们呈现给她的编程，通过——她变成了他们想让她成为的人，即使她知道他们跟她所说的那个人的一切都是谎言。”

“为了接受神盾局的新编程，娜塔莎的生存人格必须毁掉——巴基的也将如此。这就是为什么，”她一边说着，一边站起身，“要花钱雇佣一个随时待命的反社会者。”

罗杰斯队长也站起来，没有从她身上移开视线。如果他手里拿着他的盾牌，那盾牌大概将会指向她。

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【注释1】The Manchurian Candidate，小说改编电影《满洲候选人》或《谍影迷魂》，讲的是关于虚假记忆、洗脑之类的故事，很像《谍影重重》。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 未校对版
> 
> PS：为了庆祝那个彩蛋消息，更新！

出事了。师长和许多高级指挥官一夜之间全都消失了，如果不是领袖斯大林的画像跟他们一起消失了，马尔蒂会恐惧是一场对整个计划的大清洗。由于画像也消失了，所以她只是困惑，而非恐惧。

在这座别墅度过的两天时间并没人看守，只除了几个紧张兮兮的下级指挥官。马尔蒂觉得也许她可以带着安妮逃走，设法跑到森林里，逃往柏林……

随后，一队货车轰轰地开上了山，门关上了。这几乎能让人松口气了。

这些新来的指挥官们很不一样。不论刚刚发生了是什么样的清洗，都没有令他们彼此恐惧：他们并没称呼她‘同志’，他们公开嘲笑МГБ，甚至斯大林。他们的制服衣领上戴着一枚玛莎从没见过的红色扣针。并不是她已经渐渐习惯了的红星领章——而是一个长着许多腿的古怪生物。

她等着被传唤，他们没让人失望。这栋别墅的新指挥官叫亚力克山德·卢金，是一个瘦长脸、留着列宁胡都掩饰不了眼中精光的男人。

他们闲谈了几分钟，都是些闲扯。马尔蒂只在必要的时候才回答，任由自己的思想神游天外。洛桑，正值夏季，在她祖父的酒庄里。一排排葡萄架一直延伸到在湖水上的半山腰。她呼吸着泥土的芬芳。

突然，卢金的语调变了。“你可知，博士，还魂计划的实验对象其实是著名的美国士兵詹姆斯·巴恩斯？”

布雷特的注意力瞬间聚焦。“是的。”片刻后她回答道。“他第一次被转手时，他就如此识别自己。反反复复。”

“那你可知卡尔波夫师长压住了这个情况没有报告？”

泥土成了灰烬，焚烧炉里尸体的灰烬。当第三帝国逼近时，根本无处可逃。乔纳斯留在了匈牙利，他有他的工作与他的骄傲，和他人性善良的固执坚信。他现在肯定已经死了——成了一把灰。马尔蒂带着安妮逃向了东方：逃到了面对着她们的两个恶魔之间，她选择了在社会主义身上试试她的运气。

她想着，已经不止一次，她是不是错了。

“不，我不知道。”

他点点头，打开一本文件，看看，皱起了眉。这个姿态完全救赎行动性声明——他的双眼甚至都没在纸页上移动——而一系列的认知就像锁心里的转向齿轮一样在马尔蒂的脑子里落下：这一切都不是真的。罪名，就像其他那些一样，只是卢金夺过这个计划控制权的一个借口而已。这意味着她再也不需要取悦МГБ了——就只有这个人，还有他那些戴着古怪扣针、像美国人一样喊领袖斯大林‘乔大叔’的核心指挥官。

“我与卡尔波夫师长接触不多，”她说道，卢金抬起头，抬起眉毛。“我没有跟自己的逮捕者交朋友的习惯。”

这是一步险棋，在恐怖而沉默的一刻里，马尔蒂想到了楼上的安妮，正坐在窗边的小桌旁，小心地练习着算数。随后，卢金大笑起来，短促而刺耳，然后往前坐了坐。

“非常好。”他说着将文件随手丢在桌上，“我们可以更直接点吗？”

“随您的意。”马尔蒂立刻道。

他的嘴唇勾起。“我来这里是因为有情报显示还魂计划实验对象也接受过一版注射给那个‘美国伟人’的化合物。我觉得我不需要解释这项信息的重要性了吧。”

“不需要。”一点都不意外。有好几个月了，私下传言的理论是：美国人已经成功复制了他们的血清，一个由超级士兵组成的庞大军团正冲向莫斯科。传言可怕到让部门总指挥下令处决了别墅里所有其他犯人——按类抓来的美籍、英籍和法籍人员，马尔蒂一直负责将他们全部变成卧底特工。现在，显然师长跟他们的同志军官们已经加入了他们的行列。

一枪毙命，马尔蒂认为，不论等待着他们仅剩的那个囚犯的打算是什么，速死都要慈悲上太多太多了。他的囚室就在他们脚下。俄国人最爱他们的象征主义（手法）了。

看她并没有补充她的简单回答，卢金做了个无意义的手势来填补沉默。“鉴于这些意外发现，我的上级已经怀疑你成功的几率了。一件坏了的军需品是一回事——但巴基·巴恩斯？他可没那么容易打碎。”

马尔蒂想到了安妮，就在楼上。她俩同住的单人间就在这个房间之上；而这，也不是个偶然。她浓密的黑发，那么的像她爸爸，已经长过了肩膀，虽然马尔蒂一直主动要为她编发辫，但安妮更喜欢只用一条领巾向后扎住，一个由《妇女工作者》杂志普及流行的款式。这个七月她就要满七岁了。

“他会的。”她说。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【注释1】МГБ：MGB，国家安全部（前苏联，参校KGB）[维基百科]
> 
> 【注释2】Rabotnitsa ：Работница（The Woman Worker）在苏联和沙俄时期出版的一本俄文妇女杂志，是最早的妇女家庭俄文杂志之一。在1914年妇女节那天第一次出版发行。[维基百科]


	4. Chapter 4

到最后，几乎是令人失望的简单，纵然旷日持久。她跟他一句句地重复那些‘资产祷文’，要求知晓每一句话背后的理解和他为什么允许自己相信的理由。当他变得防备时，她就暗着嘲讽他。当他跳起来大喊大叫、来回踱步想躲开她时，她就传召来那个扑克脸的外星人用锤子把巴基钉在原地，然后用自己最温柔的语气问巴基，他是不是想让史蒂夫听说他有如此举止？

三周里，他们一寸寸跨过这个房间，直到巴基背抵上了床对面的墙壁，而加比坐在正坐凳上，直对着他。如果自始至终她都被许可用锤子钉住他，那她一周之内就能打破他，直接彻底。

碎过的碟子永远无法再完美契合，不论用上多少胶水，所以在压力之下，要碎裂轻而易举。

巴基碎了。当然，首先经历的是生存人格：它们并非是多重人格的变体，但也是类似的东西。就像一个奋力击打的拳击手，他将这些不同版本的自我丢向她，想看看哪一个会令她停止，哪一个会奏效。

加比坐着，纹丝不动，镇定自若。她说：“你要去杀了史蒂夫。”

这话让他崩溃了。他瞪着她，双眼充血，周围都是乌青的皮肤。睡眠剥夺超出了制定给加比那些严格的安全参数范围……但如果巴基最近三晚不睡觉一直徘徊焦躁，是不能问责于她的。

或者可以，但无疑她将会我行我素。

她步步紧逼，闯进他心中不断加宽的那道裂缝。“现在他是为了自身安全服从我的命令离开了——但你我皆知他是不会永远如此。这种情况如果拖延得太久，他就会变得不耐烦，然后做些茹莽之事。他会来救你。”

“你也许没有立刻就杀了他。也许会过许多年。你们也许会同床共枕，过上十年，然后你会在睡梦里掏出他的肠子。你也许会在新闻里错听了一个词就亲手扼死他。反正，总要发生的。”

“不。”他低语。

“无法避免。这就是他们制造你了的目的。”

“不不不不不。”巴基开始捂住耳朵，可加比立刻变换姿势靠近，他后退，双肩都压到了墙上。

“你能阻止这一切，巴基。你能救他。你所需要做的……就是放手。”

他晃动了，紧抓着峭壁悬崖，身心俱栗。

加比考虑着是在自己的脸上布置出怜悯，还是恐吓。相反，她遵从了自己的直觉，选择了诚实：她直视着他的眼睛，说：“这是唯一能救他的办法。放手吧，巴基。”

看着某人这样死去十分……迷人。没有脏乱粗鄙的鲜血、内脏和粪便，只有缓慢、本质的自我崩溃，犹如一团星云消散进一个黑洞。

一点闪光残存。针尖一样微小的一点光。

俄国人遗漏了这个，但美国人却没有。加比有些希望自己能穿越时空，去握亚历山大·皮尔斯秘书长的手。马尔蒂·冯·德尔·布雷特博士成绩斐然，加比现在正式将其视作未得到承认的现代行为矫正理论范本；但是她留下了一个‘罗杰斯队长’形状的大洞，巴基就是从那里最终逃走的。

而，皮尔斯秘书长，不止认出了这个缺陷，他还——在未受过正式心理学培训的情况下——寻找了一种方法去开发利用那个洞。在他前辈们只看到了一点裂缝的地方，他制造了出了机遇，通过将他自己呈现为一个活体替代品：一个金发碧眼、长着方下巴、巴基会本能服从的理想主义者，几乎根除了擦除记忆的必要。纵然很大胆，但却一直是成功的，所以加比努力藏起自己的赞赏。

史塔克先生或罗杰斯队长是否也有同感，她深表怀疑。

所以，此刻加比超越了她的前辈们。在很长、很长的一段时间里，她陪着那个颤抖着几乎成了空壳的巴基·巴恩斯坐着，任由自己想象着扼杀掉那一点存活了这么久的闪光。会十分的简单。词句在她脑中成型： **你是一个不能再被爱的生物。**

她的脚趾在鞋里蜷缩起来。她深深叹息。

时常，明智十分令人生厌。

向后靠去，她将自己的嗓音提高跟布雷特博士录音同样刺耳的程度，说：“你是一个孩子，生在布鲁克林。你是一名士兵，为了自己的国家而战。你是一个友人，关心自己的伙伴。你是……”


	5. Chapter 5

“雪绒花……山金车，”安妮小声咕哝，舌尖蜷缩在嘴角。用小小的手指编织起花茎。

“非常好。”马尔蒂伸手去摸其中一朵黄色花朵。“那它们能做什么用呢？”

“山金车给伤口和擦伤，雪绒花给肚子胀。也给纳粹，他们将它戴在军帽上。”

马尔蒂犹豫了一下。“是的。这是谁告诉你的？”

“一个守卫。他说是祖国从纳粹和美国人手里拯救了我们。”说的时候她偷偷看了眼马尔蒂的脸。她们真正独处的时间那样的少——即使是此刻，视线范围内也有守卫，正靠着一堵石头矮墙低头抽着烟。哪怕是在这里，在这个花园里，恐怕也有麦克风。温暖的月份里，她和安妮经常来到这里，在她们楼上的房间变得小得难以忍受时。它，当然，是被窃听的。

她们能真正沟通的途径所剩无几：眼神、面部表情、秘密手势。马尔蒂在想有多少漏进了那些‘缝隙’——又有多少自己来不及纠正的谎言被灌进了安妮的耳中。

她在想她在自己女儿身上已败了几何。

“布雷特同志。”师长助理，一个瘦长脸的男人，正大步走向她们。“您为什么还没答复师长？”

马尔蒂抬头看着他。“我不知道他想从我这里得到哪种回答。”

“他正在楼上的训练室里等着您。令嫒或需留住这里，但您务必要我走。”

恐惧早已变成马尔蒂生活中习以为常的一个部分，她几乎都不再能察觉到那种感觉了。

他们走进去时，她一直保持着嗓音的音量水平。“实验对象有什么不正常吗？”

他并没回答，而是把她进了后边的电梯里。更多的疑问压在嗓子里，马尔蒂生生咽下。自己很镇定。自己很沉着。自己——

助理抬起铁栅门，血腥味充塞了马尔蒂的鼻端。并没有任何尸体。卢金师长与若干守卫和一群体能教练站在远处的窗边。他们一直致力于实验对象的肌肉记忆，想知道有几分会残存，纵有其本身的错误记忆和那些卢金的科学家已开始在他身上施加的实验。此刻其中两人也在场：身着实验服戴着眼镜的男人们，他们正埋首于自己的笔记板。其中一人，她注意到，喉咙上有一圈淤青。

还魂计划实验对象自己站在他们这圈人中央，目光空洞。

“布雷特同志，进来啊。你没有收到我的留言吗？我们一直等着呢。”卢金从容不迫地挥挥手，暗示她站到他身边。

“抱歉。”马尔蒂走到他们中间。她看了眼实验对象。它破旧的衬衫肩膀处被血濡湿了，一如它的脸和手。它带着多到让人害怕的瘀伤；但那些，马尔蒂知道，很快都会消失。

“不要紧。来，给我们说说你的意见——你的实验对象今天表现不错，赞科瓦同志认为到我们引入枪械的时候了。你怎么看？”

“我认为，”马尔蒂慢慢说着。常常，这样做很艰难，关起陪伴安妮时自己的人格——那那部分自己远离这一切。

她看向实验对象。自从她进入房间以来它就没有动过。他们在地下室里的最后一次会面是一场彻底的沉默。布雷特坐在自己的椅子里，陪他坐了整整一小时，而卢金的麦克风只录下了他们的呼吸声。实验对象没动过一下，没有抬起过头，几乎不曾眨眼。

转向卢金，她说：“我的意见是：实验对象会准确执行所给予的明确指令。它的（自我）管理功能是零，所以它不会……直觉知道任何在我们看来似乎符合逻辑推断的延伸性命令。例如，如被命令杀死某个人，它会做到，却可能无法抵御此人的战友。”

“此事，我们都已知晓。”卢金对整个房间的人说道。有几个人露出扭曲的微笑，一个体能教练大笑起来。“所以，依你看，实验对象没有任何风险会，即使更多先进武器送到眼前，会突破你的条件作用训练？或者是回避任何我们布置给它的任务？”

囤积在马尔蒂小腹里的那一罐恐惧在发酵。这里有什么事不对，是什么——可她看不出是什么。

表面上，她保持着镇定自若，回答道。“依据我看，是的。它不会。”

卢金的嘴唇向上勾起。“非常好。赞科瓦同志。”

 赞科瓦，一个光头、纹着他们所有人别针上的章鱼样图案纹身的高大男人，走到实验对象身边，递出一把窄而长的步枪。“拿着这个。”

还魂计划实验对象眼睛都不曾抬起就从命了。它的头发刘海长到了眉毛上，几乎落在了它充血的眼睛上。它看着几乎不再是人类了——就好像它早就死了，现在真真正正应和了它的名字。

“于窗口呈俯卧射击姿势。目标：花园里的小女孩。”

**安妮！**

“不。”马尔蒂说：“不，求你！我求求你！不要——”她扑向还魂计划实验对象，与此同时它已经开始执行命令，没有左臂它将枪管架在窗台上。卢金和一个守卫抓住她，将她扯回去。

“现在，嘘，”卢金说着：“一切皆好，我向你保证。”

“求你了！不要，不要是安妮！求你，求你了，我已经做了你要求的一切，它不是——它不是用来伤害她的，她还只是个孩子啊！我并没给你任何理由——”

“嘘。”卢金告诉她，然后对实验对象说：“开火。”

“不！！！”马尔蒂尖叫。

步枪咔哒一声。空膛。

那感觉就像马尔蒂的内脏都衰竭了。她恍惚地感觉到卢金的手拍拍她的肩膀。“你看？”他说。“我亲自上的膛，用了一颗空弹。她并没有任何危险，我们只是需要确定它会准确执行命令。正如你所说。”

守卫们走上去，从资产手里取过枪，强迫它跪下。他们开始打它时，卢金引导着马尔蒂离开。他的手臂搂着马尔蒂的肩膀；如果不是如此，她可能也已经跪倒在地了。

卢金继续低声说着。“我非常抱歉让你受惊，同志。如果你有更快些上楼来，我本能令你免于这场惊惧——但我们的实验对象在房间里时我无法解释这场骗局。它需要彻底相信它的枪管里装着一颗留给小安妮的子弹，并且相信他会毫不犹豫的开火。你明白了吗？”

“明白。”马尔蒂说道。感觉嘴唇有点麻木。

他们到达了从阁楼下去的电梯。没有放开她，卢金拉下铁栅门，按下让他们下去的按键。他们慢慢的下降，马尔蒂茫然地看着殴打在继续。

资产沉默无声，士兵们一次次地殴打着它。现在，它永远沉默无声了。


	6. Chapter 6

虽然她指示罗杰斯在0600准备好，但加比在0540就搭乘上去往队长套房的电梯。

她给他来了个出其不意，正如她所预期的那样，他的白背心还没塞进牛仔裤里，头发还是湿的。他并没对她皱眉，但被人看到如此衣衫不整，他的表情有点恼怒。幸好，加比早有准备，举起一只冒着热气的咖啡杯给自己铺路。“珀姿小姐说你过去偏爱阿拉比卡配方。”

“谢谢，博士。”他接受了这个谢罪之礼，但还是朝茶几后退了一点，表面上看他是要用那里的镜子穿上衬衫系上扣子。她很满意他听从了她对他穿着的指示：不要太现代，但也不要是他从前自我的服装。今天，他们要测试巴基对于视觉暗示的极限，这要求罗杰斯队长与巴基的相同记忆同时呈现。“我马上就好。抱歉我耽搁您了。”

“没关系。”加比坐下看着他穿好衣服，一边想着如果自己对肉体性行为或纠缠的伴侣关系有丝毫兴趣，她会想要个像史蒂文·罗杰斯这样的人。一个能站着操干还会喊她‘博士’的人。虽然是一个低等生物，但既有礼又赏心悦目。

幸运的是，加比是这样的人，这样的存在。她深吸了口气到丹田，说：“我本以为我们俩在上楼之前需要先说清楚。”

“说什么？”他连头都没转地问道。

咬牙咽下这反常的不敬引燃的怒火，加比解释道：“为了反洗脑成功进行，你必须完全确保它会成功。这事关‘意志’，队长。我们的意志必须强过他们的。或是他的。”

镜子里，队长的头低着，眼睛看着他正在系的扣子。他的手指与士兵的身体并不相衬，修长而灵巧。这是一双艺术家的手。“Well，是你让这件事听起来像是能起作用，你是专家。”

他的言辞间藏着一缕紧张，让加比抓住，直接扯了出来。“但，正是如此，不是吗？我是专家，所以你需要信任我。可你并没有。”

有那么一刻，他呆在镜子前，双手僵住将衬衣塞进裤子的动作中——随后他转身面向她。他的表情努力想要隐忍，却落在了释然上。他不是为解析而生的；她不止一次好奇，做人如此惊人的简单会是何种感觉。并不愚蠢，但却是一本全部书写在一页纸上的小说，每句话里的每一个词都清楚明白。

“好吧。”他说。“对。我不信任你。我相信你不是九头蛇，但是我不信任你对巴基的意图。我觉得这所有的一切对你来说都只是……只是一场游戏！”

真机警。加比努力诚实地说：“是游戏。”

这是个错误的词汇选择。他的嘴巴抿紧。“对我来说不可接受。巴基不是一个玩具。”

“对，他是一名士兵。一个我们需要站在我们这边的士兵。资源管理是我最爱的游戏类型，队长，但你们那一代的人肯定能理解‘牺牲小我’这个概念。”

“牺牲什么小我？”他嘲弄道。“这话过去曾经有意义，但我不觉得你明白它的意义。”

蔑视的火焰超出了加比隐藏的能力。“话说的可真像一个美国纯血白种人啊。你真以为那流金岁月里的其他人真的很享受你所努力争取的来的那种自由吗？”

他眯起眼睛。他是个傻瓜，但他并不愚蠢。“吉本是个日本姓氏，不是吗？”

加比抿起嘴唇，决定改变自己肢体语言；她朝旁边走了几步半坐半靠在他的沙发背上。这是个熟识又恭顺的姿态。它告诉他：‘好吧，你打败我了。’

一旦他们停下来，史蒂夫·罗杰斯不是个穷追不舍的人。

“是，是的。”她说道，迭起双手呈现出一个小心翼翼的祈祷者的姿态。“但加布里埃拉是秘鲁语。秘鲁是第一批与日本建交的南美国家之一，因此，有大批的日本人生活在秘鲁直到1941年。”

他的下巴微微抬起，她将自己的下巴歪向一侧，提示道：“你能猜到1941年发生了什么吗，队长？”

“日本鬼子攻击了珍珠港。”

“‘日本鬼子’可是个种族主义蔑称。”她凉凉地矫正道。“虽然我猜在你那个时代这么说很平常，但我还是要谢谢你并没再这么使用。”突然起来的羞耻让他红了脸，就这样，她重新占据上风。“但你说的没错。在珍珠港事件之后，美国政府与秘鲁磋商拘押并引渡了大约2000名日裔秘鲁国民。我的祖母就在其中。她的丈夫，是纯秘鲁人，将她丢给了美国。”

“我的祖母很不幸，她是个美丽的女人，而落单的美丽女人总是会引来错误的关注。我父亲出生在克里斯特尔城俘虏营，对着一个看见他的脸就憎恨的母亲，因为那张脸让她时时想起强奸了她的那个美国兵。看，你们也有集中营。而你牺牲了自己防止落到美国本土的同种炸弹被丢在了广岛和长崎，杀死上千万的平民。”

“所以，如果你质疑我的道德观，队长——千万不用。我根本没有任何道德观。我从不懂那样自我限制的意义，特别是在我们生活的这个世界里。”

他明显是咽会了本能的反驳，问道：“那你为什么来这里？”

“因为时代改变了。”加比承认。“今时今日，美国是世界上为数不多几个非典型性神经学黄棕皮肤女人能有些许自由混迹于社会的地方。我可不打算让一个新纳粹邪教组织毁了我的这一切。”

“所以，我们来到了这里。”她从沙发上站起身，挺直肩膀。战斗号令。队长隐约模仿了这个动作，哦，她可以将他扭曲成任何想要的样子。难怪娜塔莎如此依恋于他——可即使是加比也无法确定自己的红发产物是想保护罗杰斯队长还是想自己扭曲了他。也许两者都有吧。“你想要你的情人恢复健康，我想要保持我的自由。我不会声称我动机，或神盾局的动机，并非自私自利……但，你们的也是如此。”

队长抿紧嘴巴知道嘴唇发白，加比微笑着调整腰胯角度指示他

 

往哪里站。资产目视前方顺从地走过去，虽然马尔蒂能看出它并不稳定，因为照相机和车道对面漫步的各种指挥官，正相互交谈着轮番看着它。

她很怀疑会有其他任何人注意到它的难堪尴尬。那些迹象非常短暂……只有花费过无数小时陪伴它的人才会发现。

关于资产，有那么多、那么多的事是马尔蒂觉得永远不会有人注意到的。其中一些她与卢金分享了。有一些她没有。

此刻，她站在通往花园的石头小径上，双手交叠在身前。他们给资产穿了现役俄军士兵的制服。他们想拍张照片，某些能送去给他们上级的东西，不论那个上级是谁。她怀疑他们不会据实回答斯大林或他的部长们。

资产抵达她的身边，转身，带着一个健康了许多的生物的精确度。它依旧还在从上月他们强加在它身上的测试中恢复着：力量、耐力、速度和想推测出它的身体恢复能力的直接又兽性的残酷虐待。

他们将它从房顶扔到鹅卵石天井里时，安妮漂亮的新发带被牺牲做了她俩的耳塞。她们依旧还能听到屋外它惊恐破碎濒死的惨叫，而马尔蒂不知道自己还能不能更恨自己一分，为这一切，或为安妮困惑恐惧的泪水。

此刻，它勉强跛行，似乎对那座庭院——它的血迹已被清洗去——里闲逛的指挥官们没有一点怀恨之意。他们一直更加频繁地带它去科特布斯的机构，现在他们相当确定他们的那些机器不好将它破坏到无法使用。

那些机器一直令重编程过程很变得困难，他们偶尔会过火太多，烧光布雷特小心植入的指令。但卢金授权了一份可以在每次去科特布斯之前和之后播放的录音，并向她保证这可以有效矫正资产的行为。马尔蒂担心会被某个自己的模拟物取代，但卢金依旧开始提起了其它人，其它的实验对象，要她去打碎，塑造成战士，忠于俄罗斯母亲……或是卢金真正侍奉的人。

资产立正站在她身边，眼神特别空洞。他们很快就会将它带走了，永远带走。他们在做某种假肢：她看见他们测量它的右臂，检查它左臂的残肢。她已经完成了她的工作，给了他们他们想要的顺从无心的活死人，很快他们就会将它变成一个战士。

马尔蒂看着它微微出神。它是一件物品，是一个物体，不是她此刻该如此凝望的东西。他们很快就会注意到。此刻他们因自己的成功而分神，但卢金的洞察力太过敏锐，这种情况持续不了多久。她必须……

她伸手，握住资产头上军帽的帽檐。它的眼睛刷地一下看向她——当然并不完全，只是微微向右避开眼神接触。

在很短的瞬间里，马尔蒂伸出的手臂遮挡了她的脸，隔开了照相机和那些沾沾自喜聚集起来看他们这场小哑剧的人。就在那一刻，马尔蒂低语：“You are in love. Remember.”

随后她退后，说：“除去你的衣服。”

他立刻开始脱，剥掉军服丢在地上。聚集起来的指挥官们一阵困惑的骚动——但随后卢金哈哈大笑。马尔蒂捕捉到他的眼神，他在微笑，那样子就好像在暗示如果他手里有杯酒，他一定会朝她举杯。

她松手，布军帽啪嗒一声落在地上。马尔蒂再次在身前交叠起双手，与詹姆斯·布坎南中士肩并肩，转身面向镜头。

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【注释】Crystal City：美国政府“二战”期间曾经集中美国的日本居民，把他们关进拘留营。这里还有一些被秘密绑架的日裔。应罗斯福政府要求，一些与美国合作的拉美国家偷偷拐走了一些日裔，从秘鲁绑架的人数尤为众多。这些人中，很多人既不会说日语，也不会说英语，与美国没有任何关系。他们不是作为间谍被拘留，而是为了一个更隐秘的目的：用作战后人质交换的筹码。有兴趣的同学可以看看《开往克里斯特尔城的火车》一书。


End file.
